Odcinek 1: Przyśpieszony Świat
Przez mglistą polanę przedarł się ostry wiatr, zagrały gałązki drzew i kolorowe jesienne liście przeleciały nad moim grobem... W ten mglisty Listopadowy poranek odbył się mój pogrzeb, byli tam wszyscy, załamani patrzyli na mą trumnę z mokrymi oczyma. Majka przytulona do Osy rozpłakała się na dobre, tak samo Ami...Mimo, że nie chcieli tego pokazać płakali wszyscy, miałam ochotę podejść tam położyć Ami rękę na ramieniu i powiedzieć: „Nie martw się, jetem z Tobą”, jednak nie mogłam nic zrobić, byłam tylko duchem, duchem nie mogącym wpłynąć na rzeczywistość... Te wszystkie spojrzenia zapłakanych przyjaciół zdawały się boleć najbardziej mnie... Wreszcie każdy rozszedł się do swego domu, wiedziałam, że jest jedna osoba z którą mogę połączyć się lecz tylko w śnie, poszłam do domu Pita... kiedy zasnął połączyłam nasze myśli, znalazłam się w jego śnie, była to pustka, ciemna pustka na końcu której skrzyło się światełko, to był Piter, podeszłam do niego z nadzieją. Ja: Piter! Pit: Alex? BELLA?! Kurde czemu masz głos Alex?! No pięknie, tylko tego brakowało...może jeszcze przyśni mi się Gimbus tańczący hula?-powiedział z irytacją Ja: Piter! Nie jestem złudzeniem! To ja Alex, tylko w jej ciele Pit: Acha? Ta jasne, powodzenia... Ja: Kurde człowieku to ja! Jestem tutaj! Umarło tylko moje ciało, mój umysł przyśpieszył dzięki czemu mogę być duchem! Pit: Nie wiem czy wiesz? Ale to mój sen więc wynocha mi z tond Bella! Ja: Okej....spróbujmy nieco innej metody, PITER JEŚLI SIĘ NIE OTRZĄŚNIESZ DOSTANIESZ W ŁEB TAK MOCNO, ŻE ZOSTANIE CI W REALU!!! Pit: Alex? To ty? Ja: Nie Święty Mikołaj z Alaski Pit: Mikołaj jest z Syberii- uderzyłam Pita w łeb- A jednak to ty! Jesteś tu! Ale jak? Ja: Długa historia, nie mogę tu być za długo, bo to może ci wymazać pamięć, jutro opowiedz o tym reszcie a potem zapytaj Werny co to Przyśpieszony Świat, zrozumiecie.... A teraz Papa Pit: Ale Alex...-niestety zniknęłam i chłopak nie zdążył, nazajutrz postąpił zgodnie z moja prośbą, w kawiarence opowiedział reszcie o swoim śnie. Pit: Werno? Co to Przyśpieszony Świat? Werna: Długa historia, ale skoro Alex o to prosiła... Przyśpieszony Świat to świat naszego umysłu, jeśli czyjś umysł przyśpieszy to rzeczywistość zwalnia i niemal staje w miejscu, przyśpieszać mogą tylko nieliczni, Jeśli sen Pita jest prawdą znaczy to, że umysł Alex tuż przed jej śmiercią przyśpieszył i utknęła tam, możliwe nawet, że jest teraz koło nas, lecz my jej nie widzimy, nie może wpływać na rzeczywistość mimo że może w niej przebywać, Jednak skoro jej ciało zostało zniszczone to co mówił Piter może być prawdą, może ta być tylko w ciele Belli. Ami: Poplątane trochę Mei: Czyli to znaczy, że ona żyje? Tara: Mniej więcej Osa: Czyli? Lightnoid: To nie jest takie proste, jeśli przyśpieszyła to żyje ale w innym świecie, natomiast w naszym umarła Adi: Ale wychodzi na to, że żyje Ami: Tak! Czy ona jest tu z nami?- po tych słowach miałam ochotę podejść i powiedzieć: „jestem” jednak...nie mogłam Dharak: Więc porozmawiajmy z nią w śnie Mati: Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać Luk: Wszystko jest łatwe jak nie myśli się negatywnie Mei: On ma rację, Werno? Jak możemy to zrobić? Werna: To będzie trudne, musiałabym połączyć wasze snthumb|left|170pxy w jeden, tylko pamiętajcie, że będziecie mieli około pół godziny więcej nie wytrzymam Ami: Będziemy pamiętać Dancer: Więc jak to leciało? Werna: Załóżcie to- bakugan podał każdemu z wojowników dał Linkera każdy innego w zależności od odmeny jaką posiadał, to urządzenie pozwalało łączyć umysły a przy pomocy rdzenia nieskończoności mógł także łączyć sny, każdy założył urządzenie po czym zasnęli. Mei: Jesteśmy? Ami: Chyba tak, ale gdzie Alex Ja: Za wami-dziewczyny błyskawicznie odwróciły się w stronę mojego głosu i znowu zarówno w moich jak i w ich oczach pojawiły się kropelki łez, uściskałyśmy się Adi: Miło cię znowu widzieć Ja: To mi miło, ale nie mamy za dużo czasu.... muszę wam coś powiedzieć, a raczej o coś poprosić... Pit: Słuchamy Ja: Więc, Werna na pewno wyjaśniła wam o co chodzi w Przyśpieszonym Świecie, lecz jest coś jeszcze... Mój wewnętrzny duch został zamknięty w przestrzeni zwanej: „New World”, jest to świat w którym walczą Przyśpieszeni Wojownicy... Osa: Jak BakuPrzestrzeń? Ja: Mniej więcej... w każdym razie nie wrócę do was jeśli nie wygram z tym światem, trafiają tam duchy przyśpieszonych wojowników którym się udało Ami: Czekaj, to znaczy, że jest szansa na twój powrót do żywych? Ja: Tak, niestety aby się uwolnić musiałabym zwyciężyć wszystkie walki, a ja nie mam nawet bakugana, Werna została w waszym świecie co znaczy, że zostanę tam na zawsze, chyba, że... Mei: Chyba, że ci pomożemy Pit: Masz to jak w banku Rex: Nom Ja: Nie znacie całej opowieści, jeżeli wejdziecie do New World zyskacie nowego siebie, ten świat stworzy wam avatara z czegoś czego najbardziej się boicie, wykorzysta wasz wewnętrzny ból aby stworzyć zaprzeczenie was... Ami: Dlatego ty? Ja: Właśnie.... Ale pamiętajcie, że ktoś kto raz przyśpieszy bierze na siebie ogromną odpowiedzialność, poza tym dopóki mój duch będzie w tym świecie, dopóty będzie on istniał i pamiętajcie, że każdą osobę związaną z New World w każdej chwili inny wojownik może wyzwać na pojedynek, jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz... Adi: Jaka? Ja: W tym świecie każdy gracz ma startową liczbę punktów 10, każda przegrana walka to -5pkt a każda wygrana to +5pkt, jeśli zaś stracisz wszystkie punkty, już nigdy nie wrócisz do tego świata... Mei: Pomożemy ci! Od tego ma się przyjaciół, jesteś dla nas jak siostra a rodziny się nie zostawia Ami: Włąśnie! Kiedy możemy zacząć? Ja: Proszę Piter- w Linkerze Pita pojawiła się nowa aktualizacja zwana New World- Po godzinie podaruj ją reszcie Pit, a teraz muszę iść... czas się kończy, pozdrówcie ode mnie Wernę.. mam nadzieję do zobaczenia Pożegnali się za mną po czym sen się skończył, nieco nieprzytomni otworzyli oczy. Ami: Nieźle nie? Osa: Damy rade, dla nas to żadne ryzyko Pit: Ale musimy uważać na te punkty, dwie przegrane walki i po nas Mei: Właśnie, zastanawia mnie to jak Alex unika pojedynków Werna: Wojownicy bez bakuganów są zarejestrowani jako obserwatorzy w tym świecie, jutro rano spotkamy się w domu Pitera i wyruszymy do New World Elfin: Dobry plan, ale Werno z kont wiesz o tym tak wiele? Werna: Powiedzmy, że miałam z tym światem nieco doświadczeń Mei: Walki są na tych samych zasadach co u nas? Werna: Z jedną tylko różnicą, tam masz tylko jedną szansę, dlatego nie mają karty otwarcia, wszystko opiera się na kombinacjach supermocy i jeszcze jedno w tym świecie nie można używać supermocy blokujących, są zabronione, kiedy użyjesz takiej supermocy automatycznie przegrywasz Ami: Będzie trudno Tara: Ale damy radę Każdy z wojowników rozszedł się do swoich domów. Ja wróciłam do New World by zobaczyć co się tam dzieje, są tam pewni wojownicy czyli: Shon i Troy, są to osoby które zakochały się w tym świecie więc nie chcą dopuścić, aby został unieważniony, są to najsilniejsi wojownicy z tego miejsca, są niepokonani...na razie. CDN.... Kategoria:Seria Przyśpieszony Świat Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Alexyy